freeing eachother
by AngelicDreamCatcher
Summary: the country has put mutuants(mages) to exicutuion or slavery an alliance of mutants fights to save the remaining enslaved mutants to retreave a free mutants love. (natsuxlucy and gajeelclevy shown)


the perfume of smelling of sweat and sex, fill the space of the skin against my skin, the once loud room, had fallen silent. the dragon above me holding me close his muscular arms holding me like a small teddy bear. black hair falling around his head, his usual frown had faded into a smile, his fangs showing some blood on his lips from my neck. he marked me, he marked me as his.

the dark room when the morning light will come will be filled with books, a bed, clothes carelessly thrown onto the floor carelessly, some torn unable to be worn again others still in tact, and sheets covering two bodies, one of a man with long black hair, piercings, muscles roaming the contents of his body, with scratch marks extending on his back, and the other of a small women which is my body, which is often confused as a childs, my short blue hair tangled, and body covered mostly by the protective male on top of me.

I fell for him years ago, even if he was what people said was scary and evil, i never saw it in him. gajeel is his name, we've been members of fairy tail for years now. he was sent to save me from the group years ago. that day he saved me, i didn't know who he was, but i couldn't help but stare into his eyes as he beat me knocking me out, his eyes reminded me of a old friends from when i was a child, my friend gajeel.

_my friend gajeel and I, used to go and play when my parents were fighting because i was different. i would imagine a word and it would appear, it started when i was little, my mom was trying to teach me to read and speak. my mom showed me a picture of a cake i laughed and a cake appeared shaped in the word. they hated me because i was different, they called me a mutant, and monster. the master of the group, he created a school for people like us, and told us that we weren't monsters. _

* * *

three months ago (natsu's unit)

* * *

"hey steel face," a pink haired boy named natsu yelled at the new member of the team. "welcome, and try to hurt anyone here, I'll burn you alive." he said raising his fist to appeal threatening.

"natsu-kun be nice," his girlfriend said pulling him away, her boyfriend pulling with her golden hair.

"I'm just worried about both of you," he said rubbing her swollen stomach, kissing her forehead.

"I won't try anything, alright. the past is the past." the guy referred to stealface said upset.

"thank you," the pink haired mans girlfriend said to him, "I'm lucy, this is natsu. he's just protective." she smiled at him, "and what is your name?"

"i don't remember.." steel face said saddened. lucy's face looked at him confused, natsu looked at him as if he was looking at the loch ness monster. "they wiped my memories when i was a kid, the only thing i remember is a girl who used to read to me when i was young."

"what did she look like?" natsu spoke looking at his data base on his data board on his wrist. a holographic image appearing of members of the FTA, and people who have communicated with them.

"no idea, she was four and i was five," he sighs, "I'm not sure but I think she died.." steal face looks at the ground.

"well lets double check, what was the place like when you two met? and she read to you," lucy stated trying to draw the memories.

"well she lived in a small house we'd play in the park just in front of it," lucy closes her eyes sketching out the area he said. "it was a small town surrounded by a river, the town wanted all mutants to be hunted down to be killed or used for battle." he says frowning.

"what do you mean?" natsu said looking at lucy his mind wondering what he would do if that happened to them, he'd lose his mind if his love was taken away from him, but for this steel face she wasn't just taken but removed from his mind to become a haunting ghost in the reaches of his memory.

"Hades, he runs the country i used lived in. quoting him, only mutants who could do something useful could live. she wouldn't use her power unless she was protecting someone." tears run down his eyes, "she was fourteen when it all happened, she kissed me that day," his voice cracked. "she knew i was strong but they didn't she sacrificed herself for me."

natsu's eyes darkened knowing if this man was still doing this there is a chance she's still alive. "steel face, if she still was alive would you try to save her?"

"it's been three years, she's been trapped for three years. if she still was alive, i'd kill to save her." steal face said gripping his fist tightly snapping sounds coming from it.

"hey natsu, I got something!" lucy stated expanding a screen. to show a picture of steel face and girl with short blue hair.

"well i can't call you steel face anymore, gajeel, we found your past in their files." natsu said looking at the data.

"how?" gajeel said looking at the image her face flashing memories into his mind. "f***!" he screamed gripping his head his skin turning into a grayish color and hard as a rock as the memories flashed into his mind. he roared in pain natsu throwing himself in front of her to protect her. gajeel knelt onto the floor blood dripping from where his nails dug into his head, "h her name was levi mcgarden…"

* * *

(at where levi is)

* * *

"819184 it's time to wake up, master wants you to prepare for today." a speaker stated into the room. "819184, answer please, its time to wake up."

"please five more minutes." the small blue haired girl said her once long hair chopped off. a loud bang rasped against her door.

"819184 its time to wake up now!"

when can a girl get a break, my mind says as i sit up, the guard throws open the door slaming my breakfast onto the table and throws me my uniform.

"819184 you are wanted to be dressed and ready for a meeting with master Hades, he says if you do this job you are to be briefed on you are free to leave with gajeel."

"HE'S ALIVE!" i scream ecstatic.

"yes but you have to complete the job," the guard says pulling out his gun, "you have five minutes get ready." he orders forcing me to get ready.

"yes sir"

.


End file.
